Softie
by Miss I-Like-Too-Many-Fandoms
Summary: Carmilla Karnstein does not babysit. She hates children. Or so she says.


**Carmilla does not belong to me.**

"No."

"Caaaarm!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I will make it worth your while."

"You keep saying this and you have yet to make 'it worth my while'." Laura sighed and flopped down beside her girlfriend, arms spread eagle on the bed. She continued to sigh and kick her feet for a few moments before stopping to plot how to convince Carmilla. With a grin, she jumped up and straddled the vampire, about to do…something, but the brunette spoke before she could act. "They're your cousins?" Laura squealed and wrapped her arms around Carmilla's neck, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Hey, it was just a question." Laura rolls her eyes, her smile still in place.

"Yes, they're my cousins."

"How old are they?"

"Three months old and three."

"And I thought the Dimwit Squad were toddlers." The vampire's wit earned her a smack.

"Be nice!" Carmilla rolled her eyes, a smirk playing at her lips.

"Why do the heathens needs to be watched?"

"My aunt has some conference to go to."

"And there aren't any other cousins she can pester?"

"Nope. I'm the oldest."

"You enjoy that, don't you?"

"Carm, will you help or not?" Carmilla sighed, running a hand backwards through her hair.

"Why do you want my help? I'm a vampire. Not exactly the nurturing type."

"I…I just wanted to spend time with you."

"We live together, cupcake."

"Fine. Whatever." Before Laura could shove her way off of her girlfriend's lap, Carmilla's arms snaked their way around her waist, holding her in place.

"If it really means this much to you, I will help you babysit the heathens." Laura squealed again, hugging her roommate.

"ThankyouthankyouthankyouCarm!"

"I know. I'm the best." Another smack. Having gotten what she wanted, Laura become hyper aware of her position, raising her head from Carmilla's shoulder. The couple stared at each other for a few moments before lunging forward, their lips meeting somewhere in the middle. Laura had just pushed Carmilla on to her back and was slowly making her way down her form when the door thudded open. They had long since adapted to the constant interruptions, no longer jerking apart when caught. Laura groaned, resting her head on her girlfriend's stomach.

"Will you guys ever knock?"

"Maybe one day." LaFontaine strode into the room, grinning, with Perry lagging along behind them.

"To what do I owe the displeasure?" Laura kept her place on Carmilla's abdomen, not even bothering to tell the vampire to behave.

"We would like to invite you to be victims, I mean, volunteers at the Bio Department's DNA drive this Saturday." Laura looked up.

"DNA drive?"

"We're collecting DNA for research. Run tests on, replicate, etc. Human DNA is expensive but it's necessary for my research project. Since the university cannot be bothered with my requests, I thought I would just take volunteers."

"So like a blood drive, but for DNA."

"You got it, frosh."

"If you're not taking blood, what are you taking?"

"Skin and saliva!" Carmilla's observed LaFontaine's excitement with contempt.

"Little too eager there, Frankenstein."

"So, are you and Dracula in?" "Dracula" spoke before Laura could.

"Sorry, creampuff here and I are watching some heathens this weekend." Perry came forward, her brow furrowing.

"What?"

"She's right. We're babysitting my cousins Saturday." The floordon began to wring her hands, her eyes flickering between Laura and Carmilla.

"Are you sure that's wise?"

"Would-" Laura had watched her roommate's eyes light up at Perry's words and quickly slapped her hand over Carmilla's mouth, earning herself a dark glare.

"Yep. All under control. It'll be great. So, sorry, LaFontaine." The biology major grinned at the two's antics.

"You guys can still help out. I can take samples now." They pulled swabs and vials seemingly from out of nowhere.

"Oh, okay. Ow! Jeez, Carm." Laura jerked her hand away from the vampire's mouth, glaring at her girlfriend.

"What? Just making it easier to take samples, sweetheart." Carmilla grins lazily. "Now Ginger One will get my saliva and your skin all at once." LaFontaine looked like she was going to faint.

"You mean I can swab you? I wonder if you still have DNA. It degrades-" The vampire's arched brow stopped them in their tracks. They rushed over to take samples before the brunette changed her mind. LaFontaine swabbed the inside of the vampire's mouth, dropping the overgrown q-tip into a beaker and sealing it. The scientist-to-be pulled out another vial and awkward held it out for Carmilla. "If you could…uh…" The vampire rolled her eyes before depositing quite a bit of spit into the test tube.

"Actually, there might be a bit of Laura's saliva in there." Carmilla smirked. Laura groaned, her face flushing. LaFontaine grinned, moving to the flustered teen to take samples. Once they pulled away, Laura flopped back down on to her roommate.

"It's alright, crushes on vampire, or should I say lo-"

"OKAY YOU CAN LEAVE NOW!" Perry dragged a cackling LaFontaine from the room.

"Alright there, creampuff?" Laura smacked the vampire's side, her head still resting on her stomach.

"Shut up."

"I thought you were 'making it worth my while?'" Laura climbed up her girlfriend's form with the intention of wiping that smirk off of her face but, as usual, was quickly distracted. She did manage, however, to divest the vampire of her grin, just not in the way she originally planned.

Laura heard no further complaints regarding the "heathens" for the rest of the week. Apparently waking up tangled together made Carmilla forget any reservations she may have had prior to her roommate's "convincing." Saturday, though, found the vampire in a wretched mood.

"It's time to get up." Not even Laura's kisses budged her. "C'mon you useless vampire."

"Oh yes continue to flatter me and maybe I'll move." Laura rolled her eyes before attempting to shove her girlfriend off of her bed. "That feels nice, buttercup."

"You are the worst."

"I know." She rolled over to throw Laura a smirk.

"Carm, you said you'd help out, come on."

"What kind of help do you think I'll be?" Laura bit her lip, her gaze wandering over the vampire's face. "That's what I thought."

"I just want your company, is that too much to ask?"

"Fine and only because I cannot take any more of that infernal pouting." The smaller of the two performed a little dance before leaping over her roommate to begin getting ready. Much to Laura's surprise, when she returned from the relatively clean bathroom, Carmilla was fully dressed and hovering near the door awkwardly. She suppressed a smile.

"Ready to go?"

"'I'm looking forward to the noose. Nothing better than a good hanging.'" Laura's eyes nearly bulged out of her head.

"You have been reading my books!" She could not even find it within her to be upset at how morbid the vampire was being.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about that's…that's from…" Carmilla floundered, only widening her girlfriend's grin.

"_Witchstruck_! I knew you were reading them!"

"Fine! Yes. They were horrid."

"Don't lie to me. You liked them. You just quoted it at me."

"Don't we have heathens to watch?"

"This conversation so isn't over. You read one of my young adult novels. Never letting this go." They were already in the hall, Laura locking the door behind them.

"We're not there yet, you know."

"Shut up, you're not getting out of this." The vampire sighed but her finger's found Laura's anyway. They walked in companionable silence across campus and through town, fingers laced and shoulders brushing. Carmilla spoke as they breezed through the station and purchased their tickets.

"I cannot believe we have to take a train to babysit the heathens."

"Just be glad we don't have to take the train all the way back to my hometown." They took their seats.

"And your aunt doesn't think it's, I don't know, weird that you're bringing your girlfriend with you?" Laura flushed and turned away, staring out the window. Carmilla could see her sheepish expression in the reflection on the glass.

"I didn't tell her you're my girlfriend."

"Oh, so now we're lying to relatives are we? I am a bad influence." Carmilla met Laura's swat with a kiss, drawing her in close.

"Carm!"

"Never fooled around on a train before, cupcake?" Laura groaned, half in annoyance and half in surrender. She could not complain however, the train ride was much more enjoyable with the distraction that was her roommate's lips.

After a two hour train ride, some quick straightening of clothes and hair, and a brisk walk, the couple found themselves standing in front of a beautiful stone apartment building. They were buzzed in quickly, only increasing Carmilla's already considerable irritation.

"It'll be fine." Laura stopped halfway down the hall, her girlfriend lagging a bit behind her. They had climbed the stairs discussing the vampire's great discomfort but Carmilla's voice had grown quieter anad quieter. The aspiring journalist was certain she had not misheard the vampire. "What?" She just had to check for her sanity.

"What if they don't like me?" Carmilla's words came out in a hushed rush, her arms crossed over her chest. Laura was not sure when she had let go of her hand but she brushed the thought aside, attempting to hide her amusement at her girlfriend's nerves.

"Of course they'll like you."

"Very few people do, cupcake."

"They'll love you. Or at the very least, your hair and leather pants." A giggling Laura dragged a groaning Carmilla to apartment 15 D, knocking rapidly. A tall blonde young man answered the door, ushering them inside. Laura ran and hugged the man, her arms tight around his middle. She barely came up to his stomach.

"Uncle Jack!"

"It's good to see you, Laura." He laughed, returning the hug. When they broke apart, Laura was still grinning up at him. He sent a pointed look Carmilla's way, causing the vampire to straighten. Laura bounded back over to her girlfriend. "Uncle Jack, this is Carmilla, my roommate. Carmilla, my uncle, Jack."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." Laura had to hold back a snort at the vampire's formality. Even her uncle seemed surprised by her tone and firm handshake.

"Well, uh, let's get you reacquainted with the kids. You haven't actually seen Lucy, have you?" Jack led them down the hall, through the kitchen, and into the living room, where they found Laura's aunt, a willowy woman, holding who Carmilla assumed was Lucy while small boy played with his toys in the floor.

"Laura!"

"Aunt Alice!" They hugged as well as they could given the baby between them. When they broke apart, the small teen moved to introduce the vampire behind her again. Carmilla zoned out for the rest of the interaction. She wanted to make a good impression, but there was only so much instruction and dull conversation that she could take. Her lack of attention did not go unnoticed by her girlfriend, earning her a withering look and flick behind the ear once Jack and Alice left for some corporate ball.

"You wouldn't want your pretty face to freeze that way." Laura's glare only faded as they re-entered the living room and returned to the child whose name Carmilla had already forgotten.

"Come here!" The boy waddled past his cousin and toward Carmilla. Laura could not hold back a laugh at the look of terror on the vampire's face. The three year old wrapped his arms around leather clad legs and looked up.

"Uh, hello." Laura bounced Lucy, watching her girlfriend with interest. The boy pulled insistently at the leather, whining. Carmilla looked over at the smaller girl, her eyes frantic. Laura bit back another laugh.

"He wants you to pick him up." The vampire looked down at the child in mild disgust. Wide, bright green eyes stared up at her, weakening her resolve. She sighed and leaned down, picking the boy up below his arms as gingerly as possible. She held him away from her for a moment, unsure of what to do. After an encouraging nod from her annoyingly smug girlfriend, she brought the child to her, holding him to her chest. His whining ceased immediately, his arms wrapping around her neck. "He likes you." Carmilla's smile, which she was unaware of, vanished as she glowered at Laura from behind the boy's head. "Devin, do you like Carm?" The vampire narrowed her eyes.

"'arm." Devin nodded, burrowing into Carmilla's neck.

"Great. Arm."

"C'mon, it's cute."

"What is cute about butchering my name?"

"Says the anagram obsessed vampire."

"Well why don't you just tell the whole block, cupcake."

"They're kids. Lucy can't even talk."

"'mpire!"

"Great job, creampuff."

"It's fine."

"'arm 'mpire!" Laura cringed.

"I mean…so what? That could mean anything. Is anyone going to believe a toddler?"

"Let's just try not to teach the heathen any more words."

"'athen!"

"You've got to give it to the kid. He's smart." Laura smiled. "What?"

"That's the first time you've referred to either of them as anything other than 'heathen.'"

"Whatever." Carmilla flopped down on to the couch, still holding Devin, who seemed content just to be held. "We don't have to feed them or anything do we?"

"Nope. They've already had dinner. We've been given pizza money though."

"I guess babysitting isn't all bad then." Carmilla ran her fingers through Devin's soft, brown hair. Laura sat down beside her girlfriend, Lucy asleep in her arms. "Stop looking at me like that."

"You're adorable I can't help it."

"Shut up." Devin started to giggle, leaning back a bit to pat Carmilla's face, earning a grin from the brunette.

"The big scary vampire is just a big softie."

"I am a terrifying creature of the night."

"You are snuggling a three year old."

"It must be hereditary, your complete disregard of instinct and habit of attaching yourself to trouble."

"You are a fanged teddy bear."

"I am the night."

"Softie."

"Maybe I feel like having a snack." She flashed her fangs and much to her and Laura's surprise, Devin only giggled and reached for them.

"I can't believe you did that. You could have scared him!"

"I can't believe that bothers you more than the fact that your cousin is not in the least bit terrified of me."

"I hate to burst your bubble, Carm, but you're not that scary." The vampire huffed and sank a bit into the cushions, Devin playing with her hair.

"This is a bit disappointing, you know. I was expecting mass chaos."

"If you want chaos, I can give Devin some sugar."

"No thank you. I already can barely handle you on a sugar rush."

"I am not that bad."

"I imagine he'd be much calmer." Carmilla smirked as Laura reached for her. "Hey! Watch it! You could hit him."

"Wow, Carm."

"Shut up."

"Make me." Brown eyes widened.

"Laura Hollis, are you trying to tempt me? There are children around. I'd never-"

"I hate you."

"Blocks!" Carmilla jerked, nearly dropping the now squirming child in her arms.

"What?" She attempted to keep the boy still without hurting him.

"He wants to play with his blocks. Let him down." Carmilla released Devin like she had been burned. The toddler climbed off of the vampire but did not run over to his toys. He grabbed Carmilla's hand and pulled.

"Blocks!"

"He really likes you." Laura giggles as the boy continues to pull at the vampire who sighs and relents, allowing herself to be dragged over to the box of toys. She sits and begins to help Devin build a tower.

"You know, I thought you were supposed to babysit and I was supposed to be the company. You wanted me to do your job all along, didn't you, cutie?" Laura shrugs, shifting the sleeping three month old in her arms.

"Oh no, you caught me." The vampire sticks out her tongue, her fangs having long retracted.

"Real mature." Carmilla rolls her eyes, returning to the blocks. She plays with the child in silence, allowing him to babble at her and direct her hands. Laura cannot keep her smile off of her face, watching the vampire playing with her cousin and obviously enjoying it, despite her harsh words. A smile has spread across the brunette's face as well.

"Hey!"

"He's a kid, Carm. They build stuff so they can knock it down."

"Ridiculous." The vampire was clearly very offended by the destruction of her carefully crafted tower.

Devin moved on quickly from the blocks, pulling more toys from his box. He handed his playmate a car and took one himself, urging Carmilla to race him. It took a few tries, but the seventeenth century teen figured out that the toy rolled on its own once it was pulled back a few inches. She would have studied it further, mildly fascinated by its design, but Devin had grown impatient. They raced a few times, Devin screaming and chasing the cars every time, which amused the vampire terribly. The boy seemed determined though to show his new friend all of his toys and they quickly moved on to fighting with stuffed animals and playing with his dollhouse. "Do these things ever sleep?" Laura jerked awake, having been dozing on the couch. She had long since put Lucy to bed, only having to change one diaper.

"What?"

"Grade A babysitting there, cupcake."

"Shut up. I'm not nocturnal."

"Abandoning me to the heathens." Laura looked past Carmilla, smirking.

"Yeah, he's a real heathen." The vampire whirled around, Laura watching as her gaze softened. Devin had fallen asleep. He was curled up in the floor clutching his stuffed rabbit.

"Amazing. I don't even fall asleep that quickly." Carmilla's voice was not above a whisper, as if she had not even meant to speak. She scoops the boy and his plush friend up carefully. Laura jumps up, beaming as she leads her roommate through the apartment and to Devin's room. Carmilla places the boy into his crib but is halted by his balled up fist gripping her loose shirt. She sighs, but Laura can see her soft smile, as she peels his tiny fingers from the material. She covers him in a blanket, brushing past her practically vibrating girlfriend, but lingers in the doorway, throwing a look at the sleeping boy.

"You are too cute."

"Shut up."

"It's really sweet you know."

"Shut up."

"I love you."

"Sh-" Laura grins at the vampire's sigh. "I love you too." The smaller of the two settles sideways in Carmilla's lap, her arms wrapped around her neck. "I'm not making out with you on your aunt's couch."

"Carm!"

"Sorry, cupcake."

"I…I just want to cuddle!"

"Sure you do."

"You're awful."

"I'm not the one trying to seduce my girlfriend while children sleep across the hall." Laura jumps up, throwing a glare over her shoulder before she marches into the kitchen to grab a slice of pizza. It was still warm, having arrived in the middle of playtime. When she took her seat beside Carmilla, the vampire stole a bite, smirking as Laura sputtered.

"I thought you didn't want any."

"I changed my mind." Her eyes flickered down, focusing on the pink lips being worried by bright teeth. They leaned toward each other, their eyes closing. Before their lips could meet, however, Carmilla jerked away. The question in Laura's furrowed brow and scrunched nose was swiftly answered by the appearance of her aunt and uncle. Laura talked their way out of the house as quickly as possible, too tired and a bit wound up. They departed, Laura thirty bucks richer and made their way to the train station, Carmilla smirking the entire way.

"So this is why they were so insistent about us staying the night. Ugh." Laura buried her head in her hands. They had missed the last train back to Styria.

"Cupcake, vampire remember?" Laura turned, eyebrow arched, but before she could speak, Carmilla pulled her close. There was a pull at her navel and an overwhelming sense of being crushed but when she opened her eyes, she found herself back in her dorm room.

"Oh. Right. Vampire." Carmilla drained her soy milk container and threw herself on to her bed, kicking off her shoes. Only stumbling a little bit after the strange experience of teleporting, Laura showered and dressed herself in pajamas before climbing in behind her fully clothed girlfriend. She ran her fingers up the brunette's arms. "I'm going to tell everyone that the big scary vampire loves kids."

"I do not love kids. I just happened to somewhat like this one."

"Whatever you say."

"And here I was going to say that I wouldn't mind helping you babysit again in the future but no you had to mock me."

"Carm!"


End file.
